


just a burning memory

by swingis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Ghosts, god ugh how tf do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingis/pseuds/swingis
Summary: wilbur makes a new friend. or at least, he thinks he's new.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	just a burning memory

**Author's Note:**

> so uh hi im super nervous about posting this because ive? never really posted things i write online before? so this is a super new and scary thing for me!!!! sorry if wilbur and/or schlatt are out of character-- i tried my darndest to write them accurately but sometimes it just be like that. also sorry if the formatting is at all like, fucky? i just copied and pasted this from a google doc, man.

after a long day in the living world, wilbur always dreaded going back. where did he go back to? he had no clue, he had presumed it was hell. it might as well have been. oh how he wished he could remain out in the world, working on the library, attempting to fix what he had done (or at least, what he was told he did). but, he understood that his presence wasn’t exactly wanted, so he respected that and didn’t come up too often or for too long. though, wilbur supposed going back to hell wasn’t all that bad, at the very least it wasn’t lonely.

he had met someone there, someone who also forgot himself. another ghost. when wilbur first died, and they first met, his friend took the form a fluffy goat person clad in a light blue hoodie. he introduced himself to wilbur as simply “j”. j was hesitant to interact with wilbur at first, he refused to communicate with him and chose to keep his distance from him. so, since j clearly had all intentions of remaining closed off, wilbur supposed he had to initiate interaction himself.

after their first admittedly awkward interaction, they noticeably warmed up to each other. when they would talk they would share memories, and sometimes wilbur would even tell j some of the stories he was writing for the library. j seemed to enjoy when wilbur would talk to him about his time out in the world.

"j, why don't you just go out in the world on your own?" wilbur asked one day. he noticed j never seemed to leave this afterlife.

j shrugged his question off, "i dunno, i guess i just never found the need to."

"but don't you miss interacting with everyone? im sure they miss you."

j went silent. it must be a sensitive subject for him, wilbur thought, maybe people didn't like him all too much.

wilbur decided to change the subject, "by the way, j, would you remember anyone named 'schlatt'?"

j visibly tensed up, "no, I don't think i do… why do you ask?"

"well, today when i went out they were having a funeral for someone with that name," wilbur explained, "they had these big pictures of him and everything. they were being… quite disrespectful."

"huh," the other responded, "that schlatt guy must've been a real dick."

wilbur could tell j remembered more than he led on, but he decided not to mention it. it probably wasn't even that important anyways. j spoke again, "you said they were being disrespectful- what exactly were they doing?"

wilbur was hesitant to recall the details to him, but he decided to just go ahead and tell him. "well they… kept destroying the pictures, they pissed on your coffin, they played with your bones and… someone kind of… ate your heart."

j's eyes widened at the last bit. "wait a minute- someone ate m- his fucking heart? who?" 

"... quackity, i believe. if you even remember who that is."

j went quiet once again, before quietly responding, "yeah, i remember him."

"he came to my library!" wilbur tried to lighten the mood, "he wrote me a book. would you like me to bring it for you to read?"

j just shrugged, and wilbur dropped the subject. it was moments like these when wilbur felt a sort of odd sensation. as if he knew j before, but his brain had absolutely no memories of him. wilbur was aware he didn't exactly remember any "bad things", but he still remembered everyone he saw in the living world. could it be that j was someone he simply had no good memories of? that couldn't have been the case… right?

they both sat there in awkward silence for a moment, before j stood up and decided to go rest. wilbur stayed sitting there, trying to rack his brain for any idea of j's former identity. whoever he was while he was alive, wilbur was sure he was a good person.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this at u* *scatters away on all fours* take it. take my trash. also to clear shit up::::: im sure dear ghostbur wouldnt have totally forgotten schlatt, but for the sake of the au lets just say he did okayyyyyyyyy. but no fr thank u for reading thissss feel free to cyberbully me in the commentssssss lol


End file.
